Shadows of Sunshine
by kirryj
Summary: Caroline lives wild, free and immortal. She is dark and has evil in her but there are times when good flutters through and she has the capabilities to laugh, love and care. But she likes to play games, humans are her puppets and play things. Then she starts playing with One Direction (1D#0 , unwilling to change, yet underpinned by love, lust and hunger, she has a decision to make.


She sat on the rooftop ledge, staring down at the ally way she waited silently patient for her prey. She had been waiting for hours for the perfect opportunity and for the perfect person. Many had sauntered past, some after a drunken night out, but the taste of alcohol was not what she desired, no matter how vulnerable it left her prey, some foolish girls taking a dangerous route home presenting perfect opportunity, but none so far had smelt quite right, none had seemed sufficient to satisfy the thirst that burned fiercely through her throat consuming her every thought.

The cold breeze swept through the air and around her body but she did not feel the pinch of frost nor the chill of air, just the burning thirst that raged through her body. Her hair swept around her and billowed in the breeze and it brushed softly upon her face as she sat poised to pounce in an animalistic stance. Tonight was the night. It was time to feed, and a feast it would be. But it had to be perfect.

She twinged as the sound of footsteps below aroused her attention. Step. Step. Step. Slowly getting closer to the door above which she waited. As the steps arrived at the door a conversation started and she listened in closely curious of what may exit that door at any moment.

"Sorry Mr. Styles we can't let you go out there alone, you know you must be escorted." Said the first voice, it was male, rough and stubborn and she couldn't help but think 'let him go out alone' for she felt a premonition that this was it.

"Mark, I just want to be on my own for a bit! Is that so much to ask?!" Said a much younger voice in a more desperate manner. "You can stay right by the door if you want, nothing is going to happen, just leave me be for five minutes. Five minutes!"

"I'll be right inside then. You have five minutes, no more."

She heard the door handle jiggle and the door begin to open and she lifted herself ready for attack. As the door opened the breeze carried the sweetest smell to have ever been experienced up to her nostrils intensifying the dryness in her throat. She peered over the ledge to look at her prey before seizing her short window of opportunity. Below her stood a young tall male, but all she could really see was a mass of messy curls. Her thirst overwhelming her as his smell grew ever sweeter she could not wait any longer. She lifted her body and jumped off the ledge gliding through the air to land close behind the man she had targeted. Her silence meant that he had not even noticed her arrival and she took this opportunity to breathe his scent in deeply, his smell and the thought of his taste making her whole body ache. She breathed a light sigh to alert him gently to her presence and on cue he tuned around rapidly. Before there was a chance of struggle or recognition between the two bodies she had gabbed him by his hair and shoulder. Pulling the two parts which she held roughly away from each other she buried her head into the crook of his neck tracing her lips along the vain in his neck drinking in every part of the experience and before the boy had a chance to scream or call for help from the man behind the door she ravenously sank her teeth deeply into his neck and drank as though famished and starved. His blood was warm and the cool heat flew around her body like wildfire, the sweet taste only leaving her wanting more and more, the more she drank the more she thirsted for his blood and she yearned to drink every drop and leave him pale, lifeless and bloodless. As she became consumed by the feed something broke her enjoyment. Her ears pricked up and her head flew from his neck. For a moment she held his limp body in her hands before she realised the sound was the slow opening of the door that stood behind them. She dropped his body to the floor and swooped behind the door as it opened. From its entrance emerged a large man. He smelt putrid and unappealing and rather ruined an appetite that was shortly before at its height. He spoke in the same gruff voice as before and not at first seeing the man on the floor he spoke in harsh tones

"Right, it's time to come in now Mr. Sty..." His voice dropped off as he saw the boy laying on the floor. He went to move towards him but before another step could be made she has appeared at his front placing a long thin finger on his lips that was stained in blood signalling for silence. Clearly shocked and stunned by the boy on the floor in a pool of red and the sudden appearance of a girl in front of him, her teeth sharp like razors, her mouth covered in blood that was dripping from her chin and her eyes alive with excitement from the hunt.

"Shhhhhh." She spoke softly. She gazed at him and traced her bloody finger around his lips taunting him and playing on his obvious fear.

"Wh-who are you?" He stuttered, his once gruff voice turning weak and feeble. The blatant show of fear aroused her being and she uttered a soft yet mocking laugh that echoed quietly up the otherwise silent ally.

"Who am I? What am I doing here? What do I want? You can ask me all these questions but really what difference does it make? The ending is still the same." She said teasingly, a mocking smile spreading across her face showing off her teeth even more.

"What's your name?" He asked this time with an attempt at more stability in his voice but it was still weak and it wasn't fooling her, not by a long shot.

"My name's Caroline, how very charming to meet you Mark." She used his name with emphasis in an attempt to arouse more fear and confusion clearly fluttered through his eyes at this.

"How do you know my name?" He asked amidst his confusion.

"I know everything" She said laughing yet again an evil tone ever present.

"I'm not afraid of you." He said in an attempt to be stern and strong but it wasn't working. People always said this, maybe they thought if they said it, it would magically become true and their fear would disappear, but when it came down to it they were all afraid, every last one, she knew this, and she loved it. She thrived on it. Fear was almost as satisfying as blood to her, it was just so very delicious. Upon this sentence she flashed him a grin and the hand tracing his lips fell to his neck. In a flash she had forced him hard against the wall and with this she could feel his fear rise and could hear his heart thumping in his chest beating louder and harder every second. He whimpered as she brought her lips up to his ear and whispered quietly

"You're not afraid of me?" She asked. "Really?"

The man attempted to shake his head in answer but her stronghold didn't leave much room for movement and either way his attempt at defiance of fear wouldn't make much difference. She chuckled one last time and brought her lips as close to his ear as the would go and uttered a sharp whisper

"Well you should be" With that she bore her teeth as she hissed in a feline like manner and in a flash she had broken his neck and his lifeless body dropped heavily to the floor. She looked at him for a second and she dismissed his body, his rotten smell meant she wouldn't touch his blood, besides it always tasted better from a live body. She turned from his unappealing body back to the boy who lay on the floor, she crouched beside him and sadly he did not smell quite as fresh as before and the blood on and around him has begun to dry up. She placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him over unsure of whether to continue her feed as the interruption of such a gross meal option had rather ruined her appetite but these thoughts abandoned her as she turned the boy to face her and below her she saw the face of an angel.


End file.
